


Every time

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BitchBean, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kurt is a precious bean, M/M, Nightangel, Warren is a Punk, my smol gay sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren is a punk with no regard for his own safety. Kurt is always there to give him band aids and kisses, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every time

**Author's Note:**

> Three sugary, syrupy sweet blurbs because punk Warren and caring Kurt is my absolute jam.

1.  
Kurt lay in bed, half-asleep and missing his husband. He knew Warren was his own person, and if he wanted to stay out until - he checked the clock - 2:30 in the morning, then he could. But it didn't mean that Kurt wouldn't miss him. Or worry about him.

He was jerked fully awake when a loud xrash resounded from the living room. He cautiously crept downstairs, and flicked the light on. Warren was standing on the coffee table, eating a bag of chicken-flavour crisps and covered in blood, cuts, and bruises.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Liebling, I love you, but what the fuck?" Warren shrugged and shoved another mouthful of crisps in his mouth. "Bitch said you were weird looking, so I fought her." He said simply. Kurt stopped rubbing his forehead to stare at Warren. "Who did you fight?" Warren swallowed and rooted around in the bag of crisps. "Your mom. Said she was glad she threw ya in the river. Said ya were an ugly looking freak. Fuckin hypocrite, she's blue herself, " he snarled.

Kurt felt his cheeks darken. "Liebling, I -" he stopped. There really wasn't a response to your husband beating up your mother for badmouthing you, now was there? He walked over to Warren and carefully touched a particularly nasty-looking cut. Wareen hissed at the pain.Kurt tugged at his torn shirt. "Let's get you patched up, love." Warren slowky gotdown off the table, and suddenly wrapped his wings around Kurt and kissed him passionately. Kurt was the one to break the kiss, but he rested his head against Warren's and smiled. "What was that for, may I ask?"

Warren kissed him again on the lips. "Cause you're fuckin beautiful. I fuckin love you, you know that, right?" Kurt smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too. Now, you need to get these cuts taken care of."

2.  
"Liebling, will you STOP THAT NO"  
Kurt sometimes felt more like Warren's baby sitter than his husband. Jean had shown them a video of a man doing something called parkour, and Warren had been attempting it at every possible opportunity. 

Warren cackled and ran full tilt at a tree, kicking off it and flapping his wings wildly to keep himself upright. He then jumoed over a low stone wall, screamed "Parkour!", and tripped and fell flat on his face. Kurt bamfed over to the prone man. Warren slowly raised his head, nose bleeding, and said with a grin, "I think I'm getting the hang of it now." Kurt sighed and pulled out his handkerchief. "You certainly are, Erzengel."

 

3.  
Kurt sighed internally as he wrapped Warren's hands in bandages. He had bruised and bloodied knuckles, as a result of someone calling Kurt a "blue homo freak". The man had a broken jaw for his troubles, something Kurt thought about with not a little satisfaction. 

Warren formed his hands into fists when Kurt was done. He winced, smiled, and kissed Kurt on the side of the mouth. "Thanks, baby." Kurt held Warren's hand in both of his own. "It is nothing, Schatzi. I am glad to do it." He kissed the bloody, bandaged knuckles. "But you must promise me something." Warren gave him a kiss and a crooked smile. "What is it, baby?" Kurt kissed the sore palm. "Do not fight anyone until yourhands are healed, alright?" Warren smiled. "Sure, but you'll probably have to hold my hand."

**Author's Note:**

> Liebling = darling  
> Erzengel = archangel  
> Schatzi = treasure 
> 
> All German is off of Google translate, please let me know if it's incorrect!


End file.
